


The Green Eyed Monster

by NaYa15



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, Girl Penis, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Jealousy, Omega Lexa, Omega Raven, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaYa15/pseuds/NaYa15
Summary: As the summit between all 13 clans begins so does Lexa's heat. Clarke wants nothing more than to fulfill her mate's needs but understands that they cannot do so until their political obligations are completed. What happens when Clarke's rut syncs with her omega's heat, her omega who is surrounded by alphas? What happens when Lexa rejects Clarke's attentions in favour of political obligations and forgets that her mate is still highly sought after?





	1. Ready, Aim, Fire!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jealousy Makes for a Strange Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909063) by [Jude81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81), [Kendrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene). 



> Hey guys, I'm currently writing assignments and studying when inspiration hit me after re-reading some of the works of two of my favourite authors Kendrene and Jude81. This story is inspired by theirs and I hope you enjoy this as much as I like the idea of it :p

Clarke was in an unprecedented predicament. Well, everything had been unprecedented that day, from Lexa's heat coming this morning during the summit for the first time whilst having a mate, Clarke's rut syncing to her heat turning her into a mindless possessive and protective hound to Lexa rejecting and locking up Clarke in their room. Indeed, everything had gone to shit from the beginning and Clarke did not like her current situation, which was barred in Heda's private quarters, growling, sobbing and begging to get out, to satisfy her mate's and her own ache. You might think Clarke weak for sobbing and begging because an alpha does not do so, well my friends, after having spent approximately 4 hours alone barred in a room unable to obtain your object of your desires, which is so close that you can taste it, I assure you that you would cry too.

It had all started when the meeting, presided by Heda and Wanheda since they mated with Heda still have the final say, of that morning went on untill noon because Floukru, Azgeda and Skaikru could not reach a compromise on their trade routes. Unfortunately, the task became infinitely harder when each clan took the side of one or the other. Lexa and Clarke were both sporting a headache besides the ache that they both felt between their thighs, especially when being in such close quarters. Clarke was glaring at Floukru's leader and temporary ambassador, Luna, who was getting too close to Lexa for her liking when Lexa banged the table so hard that the makeshift map rattled and each ambassador jolted to attention.

"Em pleni!!", she authoritatively yelled, "you have all been squabbling like goufas for ages."

Azgeda's ambassador, Ontari, was about to speak until Lexa's deadly glare and clenching of the jaw were directed at her to shut her up. She gulped and looked down in submission, because even though she was an alpha, nobody wanted Heda Lexa's wrath unleashed upon them, especially when the omega was in heat.

Lexa took a deep breath and signed, "Let's take a few minutes to clear our minds so that we can look at the matter with new eyes and find a solution." The ambassadors were already nodding and breaking formation when she continued, "Remember the key is cooperation and compromise. Now clear out and I will see you in half a candle mark."

Almost every ambassador was making a run for the door, thanking the deities of finally having a break from the relentless back and forth and of finally having the chance to breathe fresh air untainted by Heda's and Wanheda's pheromones. Indeed, almost every ambassador left, except for two alphas, Luna and Ontari, who wanted to tempt faith further by slowly closing in on the sweet scented omega, whose mating and suppressants did nothing to mask. Clarke was briefly talking to her omega best friend Raven, who was there for her expert opinion whilst Lexa spoke to her beta guards Anya and Indra, when they both realised that there was still an unwanted presence. Lexa turned around only to be confronted by Ontari's and Luna's hands on her shoulder and lower back respectively. Having denied her alpha the attention and contact that they both sought all morning, Lexa unconsciously leaned into the comforting hands and powerful enticing smell of alpha pheromones and basked at the attention that she so dearly craved when both of them started not so subtlety eyeing her and flirting with her. Yes, it might have been a momentary lapse of judgement but one could not begrudge her the little comfort she had all day, even when such comfort did not emanate for the one she truly yearned for. 

However she was brought out of her temporary daze when she heard a loud and threatening growl. At that moment it was like a cold bucket of water was thrown on her and she quickly removed herself from the alphas' touch as if she was burned and turned around in search of the sound. Upon turning around she found her mate marching towards them whilst growling and emitting an enormous amount of pheromones to mark her territory. She subtly put herself in Clarke's line of sight and emitted her own growl and calming pheromones, halting Clarke in an instant and reducing her to a low purring kitten. However, the omega's pheromones must have clouded Ontari's and Luna's mind as well as something possessed them to move further into Lexa's personal space and giggle at the alpha.

"And you call yourself an alpha? Pathetic", snarked Luna.

"No wonder you couldn't satisfy Lexa's needs. I bet you couldn't satisfy anyone. That's why Heda is looking elsewhere", Ontari snarled.

Lexa, Anya, Indra and Raven could all see the moment that Clarke snapped and all acted immediately as Clarke sped towards them. Raven tried to catch her wrist and emit omega pheromones to no avail whilst both Indra and Anya inserted themselves between her and her targets, who stupidly tried to take an offensive stance not knowing that Wanheda's wrath was unmatched only by that of Heda. Lexa flung herself to Clarke in an attempt to soothe her not knowing that she herself was at the crux of the problem, but upon clinging to her mate she realised her mistake as Clarke's purple glowing eyes looked at her whilst she discarded Lexa carefully but swiftly from her death like grip. 

"Em pleni, Clarke!", Lexa attempted to no avail as the alpha made her way to her prey, "I said stop, Wanheda! I command you to stop!" 

Upon hearing her title and this command Clarke stopped only to momentarily look at Lexa and scoff before continuing on her crusade. Anya and Indra both tried to reason with their friend, whom they became quite fond of as the time went by, but it was to no avail as Clarke charged at them and the alphas behind them and within a second they were all knocked down to the floor with a raging alpha snarling and making quick work of her targets. 

 After a few minutes of the onslaught the two beta guards had Clarke in a death grip whilst the other two alphas were whimpering on the floor, necks tilted in submission. Raven was gobsmacked and, quite frankly, aroused by her best friend's strength whilst Lexa marched, seemingly unphased with her mate's show of power, towards the imbecile alphas, Ontari and Luna, to quickly check them over, which made Clarke both snarl and whine in protest. After being reassured that the two alphas were fine despite their cuts and large bruises, Lexa turned her gaze towards her mate and a cold icy mask slipped on her, having become aware that they had an audience consisting of concerned ambassadors and guards, including Octavia Blake, Clarke's other omega best friend. 

"Wanheda, I know this is the second rut you are experiencing and were never trained to handle it, but you have disobeyed a direct order from your Heda!", she snarled as she looked Clarke dead in eye with nothing but disappointment and cold rejection in her eyes.

Clarke attempted to defend herself as she struggled in the betas' hold but was cut off by Lexa before she could even utter a word "Being my mate does not exempt you from answering to me and such behaviour is undeserving of your title. You are my most trusted personal advisor but if you are going to behave like a pup then you are worthless to me here!"

Everyone gasped at that and Lexa could see the moment that her words registered in Clarke's mind as her mate suddenly stopped struggling and deflated as if all fight left her. Tears were pickling at Clarke's eyes at having heard those words, some of them resounding more in her mind than the others: _worthless to me._ Clarke closed her eyes keeping her tears at bay, not wanting to humiliate herself further after her mate having done so more than enough, first by rejecting her this morning, then taking comfort in other alphas' touch and now undermining her authority not just as an alpha but also as Wanheda. Deep down Clarke knew Lexa was only acting as Heda but she still saw it as unjust and too harsh. 

Lexa had realised how harsh her words were after they had left her mouth but alas they had an audience and she could not take them back. She knew they were true to some extent but she knew she could have phrased it better. Nevertheless, at the moment it was only her anger and frustration speaking. Not her frustration at Clarke but rather at herself and the whole situation of her heat and summit all together. She wanted to apologise and comfort her mate as she knew how her words had affected the blonde's ego and authority unjustly but she was Heda at this moment and could not afford these luxuries. 

"Yes, Heda, as you wish", croaked Clarke under the loosening grips of Anya and Indra. 

Lexa outwardly nodded as her internals were being shredded to pieces by her mate's sadness and utter resignation, especially knowing what her next words were, "Indra, Anya escort Wanheda to her quarters so that she may rest off her rut and make sure that nobody goes in or out."

Anya and Indra both shared a look of hesitation but they dared not tell their Heda that such punishment was too harsh. Instead they nodded and carried a slung, brokenhearted Clarke to her, or rather their shared, quarters. Raven and Octavia looked on after their friend in concern but could do nothing else until they were dismissed from the summit. Lexa turned her gaze towards Luna, Ontari and all the other ambassadors and their personal guards. She gave the two alphas a 'come hither' look as she prepared to give them a well deserved telling off and punishment for disrespecting Wanheda, her mate, her alpha whom she had hurt for merely defending what, or rather who, willingly belonged to her. The negotiations would commence soon after and Lexa couldn't wait for them to be over so that she can go apologise and comfort her jealous and hurt mate.

\-------------------------------

As soon as they left the summit's room, Clarke began thrashing in the betas' hands.

"Let go of me", she lowly growled, having been embarrassed enough.

Indra and Anya shared a look, "Only if you promise to follow us to your room and let us carry out Heda's order", said Anya.

"And what am I going to do? Go back in there? To what? Our beloved Heda", she spat clearly frustrated and hurt.

Having finally only her two friends as witnesses, she let the tears, that had long awaited to be released, fall down her cheeks, letting her devastation and vulnerability inflicted by Lexa's word show. "You heard her, I'm worthless. There's no use of me in there. So yeah, I promise", Clarke lowly croaked.

Concern flashed in her friends' eyes but both betas could not offer any form of comfort to Clarke except letting her go free whilst leading her to her shared quarters with Lexa, in which she would be on lock down until further notice.

Once she entered her room, Clarke realised the cruelty of her punishment and, similarly to a feral animal, ran to the door as it closed in her face. She growled and charged at it with all her might when she heard it being locked and barred. She beat the door furiously until her knuckles were all bloody and howled sorrowly. Her alpha was currently at the forefront of her mind, having felt not only the rejection of not getting any attention from her mate but also of being locked away from and by said omega, as if she was a criminal. Clarke tried relentlessly to open the door and find a way out until her heart and whole being ached too much and made way to despair. Clarke was desperate to get out, to satisfy her needs, but more importantly to satisfy, breed and show her mate who her alpha truly was. So she clawed at the door and begged to be let out until heart wrenching sobs and whimpering took over her body. The situation eerily reminded her of back when she was in the Ark. Here she was, again, put in solitary confinement, or the closest to it on earth, with her heart yearning for a mate who does not only not want her but had decimated her ego and authority with one single gesture, and a need which was becoming harder to ignore no matter how much she tries. Finally having given up hope that her friends/guards would take pity on her and show her any kindness, she stripped naked to feel the cool air soothe her heated skin and lay on the bed, sniffing her Omega's scent on her side of the bed. She whimpered lowly at the loss she felt as she grabbed her angry red cock, which had been painfully erect all day, leaking precum and began to gently stroke it. 

In the mean time, Octavia and Raven had been dismissed from the summit as all ambassadors' guards and technical experts were since the topic of discussion had changed. The two omegas had immediately smelt their friend's powerful but sorrowful pheromones and quickly followed the trail to Heda's and Wanheda's shared quarters guarded by a concerned Anya and Indra. As soon as they stopped in front of them they heard a heart-breaking whimper and immediately went to open the door.

Anya and Indra blocked their way, "what do you think you two are doing? You heard Heda's orders, nobody can leave or enter", whispered Anya while raising her brow.

"Okay, first of all, that's bullshit and you know it. Clarke didn't deserve that and to be honest I was kind of rooting for her to rip those asshole apart. And secondly, that's such utter royal bullshit, we're her friends!", Raven whispered.

"Her omega friends. Who probably find a rutting Wanheda's scent very alluring. A mated Wanheda might I add", said Indra with a scowl.

"Ow come on Indra! We won't do anything! Yes Clarke's scent is very very very alluring right now", Octavia stopped to sniff said smell.

"But", Raven continued as she elbowed Octavia and glared at her," we are her friends and we know she is mated. We only want to comfort her when her mate is busy taking care of 13 goufas!"

"Besides, have you no heart?!", Raven continued her shenanigans whilst Octavia joined her adding her signature pout and puppy eyes," Listen to the poor thing, she's heart broken and alone! No one should spend their rut alone!"

"Yeah, she sounds like a kicked puppy. Let us take her to her separate quarters and comfort her somewhere where her mate's scent is not present to remind her of her predicament".

Anya and Indra looked at each other and communicated silently.

"Very well", said Anya as the two omegas fist pumped, " But on one condition, I stay guard there and keep you in check while Indra stays here in case Heda returns to her quarters".

"Deal", they said immediately as they grinned mischievously. 

" Good, now relieve us and her out of this misery. We can't stand to hear such awful sounds anymore!", Indra said as she led them inside.

The sight that greeted them was both arousing and pitiful as they found a naked Clarke gently stroking her clearly aching cock with her bloody hands while tears streamed down her face. Raven and Octavia quickly raced towards her and had no qualms in inspecting their very naked friend, even if they were seeing Clarke in her birthday suit for the very first time. They methodically took care of Clarke's injuries which were both from the fight with the two alphas and self inflicted during her desperate attempts of breaking out. They doted on the alpha until they had gone over everything and then they got her out of her stupor and led her to her separate quarters, where she hadn't been since ever. They lay her on the bed and showed the guards out of the room, leaving them alone caring for their alpha friend. 

Truthfully, Octavia and Raven were not the type of omegas to dote on someone but Clarke's sweet and caring nature managed to get it out them, especially when she was in rut and her alpha called to them like never before, turning them into obedient and subservient omegas, hers for the taking, well as obedient and subservient as Octavia and Raven could get, if at all. But Clarke, love them as she may, did not want to use her friends to satisfy her ache because she would never merely use them or any other omega, who she believed as equal to alphas, and she also knew that her ache could only be truly satisfied by her mate, so instead she basked in the comfort of their soft touches and doting. Also having not one but two extremely beautiful and amazing omegas offering themselves to you and caring for you was doing wonders in restoring her ego. In the end, she only asked the omegas to massage her aching back and muscles and cuddle her while she basked in their soothing pheromones and attempted to sleep with her body and cock on fire. With no opposition whatsoever, except for their inward thoughts that they'd rather help massage something else other than her back, they started gathering oils and towels and anything else they need to start on taking care of their poor alpha friend. They had one goal in mind: to remind Clarke that she was not worthless and that she was needed, wanted and loved by others as well. 

\---------------------

Lexa sighed as the meeting came to an end. She messaged her forehead as she left the room and gave Skaikru's ambassador, Marcus Kane, her last advice and instructions. Then she quickly made her way towards her quarters, where she knew her mate would be, in need of attention that she can't be given, whilst she hoped that there would be no further interruption for the evening. Thankfully there wasn't and as she arrived she noticed that there was strangely only Indra sleeping soundly next to door, a thing that she knew never happened as Anya never abandoned her post and Indra never slept while on duty. Then she noticed a second strange thing, there was no sound on the other side, and although she hoped that her alpha would not cause any raucous and would not be in pain, she knew Clarke and her omega shamefully took offence at the fact that her mate was unaffected by their separation when she was in constant turmoil. So Lexa opened the door and to her utter horror she not only did not find Clarke there but she also smelled two distinct scents pertaining to two omegas she knew well and knew quite well how much they loved Clarke. Of course their love was platonic mostly, although she did catch them eyeing or standing too close to her mate once or twice, and a rut can make omegas do crazy things, especially when the alpha in question is as powerful but kind and sweet as Clarke. She unconsciously growled so loudly that Indra woke up from her slumber. Lexa felt jealousy bubble up inside her as she entered further into the room and smelt the omegas' scent on the bed. Her omega howled in pain and jealousy, feeling betrayed she swiftly turned around and marched towards Indra, intent on finding her lost and currently vulnerable mate so that she could claim her and be claimed by her in return. As she crept towards Indra, Lexa's head filled with images of how the other omegas may have serviced and are still servicing her mate, who is desperately trying to make it through her second-ever rut and the sex crazed cloud that comes with it, which only becomes worse as time passes. They better not be doing what she thinks they are doing, she thought, as her omega tried to break free with anger and howled in pain. She was soon going to find out what comfort the two omegas were providing her mate and Indra had a lot to answer for.

 

To be continued in July!


	2. Let the Games Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's second rut becomes much more enjoyable, maybe even more than her first rut, which aside from having Lexa comfort her was amongst the worst first-time experiences (being overly possessive, aggressive and wanting to fuck anything with a beating heart were not amongst Clarke's favourite person to become or favourite hobbies to have, even if it was for a limited amount of time). The extreme pampering provided by her two best friends helps her reach a whole new level of comfort. But this is the calm before storm as Lexa makes her way to claim back her mate and their encounter does not go as she expected at all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I apologise for not updating this sooner but I was busy with my Masters' exams etc, which I am still currently working on. I will be updating this chapter and all the other chapters little by little, so even though a new chapter would not have been added, it doesn't mean there wasn't an update but it means that I merely added extra content to the already existent last chapter because i figured that a little something is better than nothing.
> 
> Anyways without further ado, i hope you enjoy this one and please feel free to comment, I always like to hear what you think about it!
> 
> NB: If you are the Anonymous person who is hating on so many ABO fan fictions and hiding behind the comfort of their computer, please find a new hobby and if it offends your delicate sensibilities just do not read. Telling a person to go kill themselves simply because they wrote an ABO fic and disagree with you is ridiculous and causes more harm than you think to the authors. So keep your heinous thoughts to yourself, thank you.

**Preview:**

 

"Oh...my... God! That feels _so_ good!" , Clarke moaned out.

 

"Yeah? You like that Griffin?" asks Octavia with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a firmly placed smirk which has not faltered ever since they have begun 'taking care' of their best friend.

 

 

....................

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New year's guys and I hope that you liked this. Ever since I read the fic that inspired this, I couldn't let this idea go. So here's the draft and unbetad version. Excuse my spelling mistakes as I wrote this on my smart phone. Let me know what you think!


End file.
